Living to gamble
by Sansi
Summary: Everything was just always a game for Yami, no matter how high the stakes or with whom he played. But will he learn that not everything can be won like a trophy? Will he keep playing with Yugi’s heart until he looses his Hikari forever? YamixYugi


Everything was just always a game for Yami, no matter how high the stakes or with whom he played. But will he learn that not everything can be won like a trophy? Will he keep playing with Yugi's heart until he looses his Hikari forever? YamixYugi

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
One-shot  
Pairing: YamixYugi  
Warning: shounen-ai (boyxboy love), a little bit of swearing  
Third POV and _Yami's POV_

...- Yami to Yugi

/.../ Yugi to Yami

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
**Living to gamble  
By Sansi  
**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Silence filled the arena, breath caught in the audiences' throats as they watched the spectacle before them. Not daring to move or make a sound, not daring to blink, not even daring to breathe, not even a bird broke the silence with its song. You could even hear a pin falling to the ground; one could practically touch the tension and anticipation in the air. Was it the same at home in front of the TV?

Two men stood on the playing field, executing their strategy, trying to destroy the other's monsters: perspiration ran down the challenger's face, falling from his chin to the ground with a _splat_. His opponent, a young man with liquid crimson eyes and extraordinary hair smirked, confident of victory. He struck.

The opponent's life points dropped to zero, unsurprisingly. His cards fell to the ground in defeat and he had to hold on the duelling console to maintain his composure. It hadn't been a decent duel from the beginning. The holder of the title had played him, toying with him before slaughtering him. He'd let his challenger believe he had a real chance until tables turned abruptly. Some may call his tactic shameful, but the fans loved a good show.

Roaring applause rolled over the arena, drowning out any other sounds that might have been heard before. Spectators jumped from their seats and clapped their hands, whistling loudly, awed by the gambling skills of the winner.

Ambulance men were busy carrying away young women who had fainted during the match unable to bear the tenseness. The rest of the fangirls were squawking, cheering on their hero.

Of course he had won. He added another useless title to his uncountable others. This one hadn't been really an equal rival; just like countless others who tired their luck with him before.

He was unbeatable. Yami, the king of games, the ancient pharaoh; he'd never lost a single game in his life, never mind his favourite game 'Duel Monsters', which he mastered in his sleep. So why were they still bothering to challenge him?

His opponent's head hung low and for a second he had the urge to say something to cheer him up; to brighten his day after his shameful defeat. But the feeling passed before he could detect it. It wasn't expected from him to be the nice guy after all. He was supposed to win and that was it. Still, Yami shook his hand and thanked him for the duel, like the people wanted him to. Anything for his fans, for the fame and the honour.

He let himself be fêted by the crowds, enjoying the attention about his person.

His glance wandered over the grandstand, looking for the only person that really mattered. Almost hidden from view, amidst his whistling fans he detected the lonely figure sitting, watching him intensely with innocent amethyst eyes. All of the people in the area were standing and celebrating him save that one, he sat calmly on his seat and watched his darker half with utterly sad eyes, looking like his yami had lost and not won.

Yami smiled at him, a genuine smile, something he would only and always do for his lighter half.

Obviously the exceptional expression wasn't appreciated, because Yugi continued staring at him, the perpetual flame of happiness in his eyes almost dead. Yami felt as if the amethyst jewels were judging him.

The ancient pharaoh frowned, his smile wiped from his face harshly by bitter reality. His victory meant nothing to Yugi … again. His shoulders sloped and he let out a long, depressed sigh, not bothering to keep up his arrogant stance.

It had been like this between them for a long time. He would bring his aibou to his tournaments, wanting and needing him to be there with him. But Yugi never cheered for him nor meant it when he congratulated him afterwards. It was all a façade. Yami could see right through it, because everytime he practically smashed his opponent (and he always did that), the lighter soul would sit there, watching him sombrely. Didn't Yugi know that he was the pharaoh's strength? He thought that there was something special between them. Something more than yami and hikari. Did he misinterpret Yugi's action that much?

The Game King kept asking him about his behaviour, but every time he did Yugi would put up a forced grin, telling him he was worrying about nothing.

He felt as if nothing he ever did was enough for Yugi; and that hurt him more than any wound, physical or psychic, ever could.

But he didn't dwell on that too long. He had a mission to fulfil. It was time to change tactics. If he couldn't impress his hikari with his extraordinary skills, he'd try an other tactic to woo him. For a moment he sighed tiredly. Slowly, but surely he was running out of ideas. So far everything else had failed him. Neither his looks nor his fame worked. But he wasn't one to give up. He wasn't the Game King for nothing and always up for a challenge. Winning Yugi over was no exception. Love was just another game, wasn't it?

It was time to take the next step. Now was as good a time as any.

Hikari?-  
/Yes, Yami/ Yugi sounded distracted.

Did you see me duel?- Of course it was an unnecessary question, he already knew the answer, but it would be still nice to hear it. Despite his confidence, he needed to hear a compliment from his aibou from time to time.

/Yeah I did. Congratulations by the way. You really wiped the floor with him./ His sweet Yugi was so predictable … but … was there sadness trickling down the link?

Thank you, aibou … I just wanted to tell you that I met I girl here. She is really nice and invited me to a party in my honour. You don't mind me going, do you?- _Let's see how he reacts to that_. But nothing came as Yugi blacked his emotions from sinking through.

/Of course not. You deserve a little fun. I'll see you later./ Not waiting for an answer, the link was cut off.

Yami blinked stupidly. That was not the answer he'd expected. Sadness – YES. Hurt – YES. Jealousy – hell yes he hoped! Nothing – NO!

He was about to talk to his little light face to face, but the hikari had already left his seat. With his short height it was impossible to find him with all those people around.

Oh well, he totally blew it. He couldn't go home now or Yugi would know that he was lying about the date. The only choice left was to actually find and go to a party.

x-x-x- About 2 a.m in the morning x-x-x-  
  
A shadow sneaked through the front door, not daring to make a loud noise. Unexpectedly it got rather late and he was now trying to avoid running into both Yugi and his grandfather. _I hope Aibou didn't worry._ He was about to go upstairs and go straight to bed when he noticed that someone was still in the living room, watching TV. _Did he wait for me?_ he thought hopefully. Of course he was referring to his little love. His heart began to beat a tad bit faster at the thought.

He made his way to the couch to get the biggest shock in his life. Expecting to see his Yugi fast asleep on the couch, probably wrapped in a soft blanket, he found Joey right next to him. The fact alone wasn't what made Yami's blood boil … but Joey's arm was around his aibou, his hikari, his other half, simply HIS. And nobody touched what was his!

Roughly he wanted to shake Joey awake and give him a piece of his mind, most probably including a one-way ticket to the shadow realm. Luckily for the blonde, his hikari beat him to that.

"Yami is that you?" the younger questioned sleepily in his oh so innocent voice. _Damn him for waking up now.  
_  
"Yeah it's me. Sorry that it got late. I didn't want to keep you up" he apologised sincerely. _Damn him and his cuteness … I shouldn't think these things about my own hikari. _He couldn't beat Joey up in front of Yugi or even shout at him properly.

"Mhhh … What time is it then?" Yugi asked between yawns.

"Nearly 2 in the morning"

Scaring both yami and hikari, Joey was suddenly wide awake. "Did you say 2 am! Serenity will be worried sick about me."

Without saying goodbye or any other explanation he was out the door, probably in a dead run home.

Yami and Yugi blinked a moment after him.

"So Yugi …?" Yami began slowly. His brain was suggesting many BAD ideas what Joey and Yugi could have been up to while he was out and he needed to know that he was wrong, otherwise it would drive him crazy. After all, he was very possessive, probably a trait from his days as a pharaoh.

"… Did you invite Joey to come over to keep you company while I'm out?" the yami tested out.

"OH yeahhh. He kept me a little company and we watched one or two films, but most of the time we …talked." Yugi began to fidget nervously.

Of course that raised Yami's suspicion "About what?" he questioned innocently. Screw the films, he wanted to know what they were up to all the hours they were alone.

"You know - school and stuff. We talked about Duel Monsters, our friends, … love…" the last part came out in a whisper and Yami had to bend forward to catch it.

Yami was left speechless and Yugi seemed to be debating with himself if he should tell his darker half something. Nodding to himself he obviously came to the conclusion that he should tell his yami.

"… and then he asked me out ." Yugi admitted blushing deep red.

**"HE WHAT!"** Yami shouted furiously, jumping off of the couch. He didn't even remember sitting down. It was probably for the better or he would have fainted in shock.

**"WHY DID HE DO THAT? HOW DARE HE!"** Yami raged through clenched teeth.

Totally ignoring his darkness' outburst, the light simply answered the question "He asked me if I'm involved with somebody and of course I said no. It's the truth after all."

**"It is not! I thought you and I had something special …"** Yami clapped his hand over his mouth. He hadn't planned to let THAT slip. Speaking of things going wrong, absolutely nothing was going according to plan. _Oh this isn't good._

He absolutely hated to not be in control, heck it scared him and when it came to Yugi those feelings multiplied.

"You never did tell me that you were interested in a relationship" Yugi replied softly. Now looking back, Yami should have been suspicious by the statement, but at that moment he felt almost too uneasy to comprehend the words, never mind the meaning behind it.

The caring tone brought Yami even more in outrage. Pity was the last thing he needed from Yugi now. His pride and stubbornness got the better of him.

He laughed bitterly, ignoring the knots in his stomach while speaking. "Of course not. Where would have been the fun in that, after all?"

"Fun!" Yugi repeated aghast. "What do you mean by that? Are feelings just something else you play with? Have you after all played me the whole time …" Yugi trailed off, the words choked under sobs.

Tears were rolling down the round face and Yami felt ashamed. To Yami's surprise Yugi didn't turn away his head, but let him see all the pain the pharaoh inflicted with his words.

"You knew all this time what I felt for you, but you decided to play with me instead. What do I look like? A fucking prize!" the hikari's arms were wrapped around himself as if to ease the pain that obviously was deep within him.

For the first time in his long life, the darkness was left speechless. He didn't think about the outcome, how his light would be feeling. Tentatively he took a few steps towards his crying love. Kneeling down in front of him, he took him carefully in his arms and when Yugi didn't protest Yami pulled him into his lap.

"I'm truly sorry, Yugi. If I had known … You know I would never hurt you intentionally. Please forgive me. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Yami tightened his grip around Yugi's waist when the other stiffened, afraid that he might try to run away before they could sort this out. To Yami's relieve his hikari didn't.

" … promise me something …" Yugi's voice was muffled as he had his head against the yami's chest.

"Everything!" Yami said without hesitation.

"Promise me you won't play with people's feelings anymore, especially mine" Yugi required.

"Of course, I do promise you, hikari."

"Promise me you won't leave my side …"

That was a little unusual request, but Yami didn't dwell on it. "You don't need to ask. You know I love you." It kind of seemed right to say those infamous 3 words right now, even if it sounded a little bit rushed.

Did he just feel Yugi grin? He couldn't tell; Yugi's face was still pressed against his chest and his hands were fisted in Yami's shirt.

Now looking down, Yami felt as if he was holding a little angel.

Or was he just a demon in disguise?

Why?

Because Yugi suddenly looked up with a smirk that shouldn't be on a hikari's face. Before Yami could react, his light took his face in his hands and pressed a passionate kiss against his lips.

Yami's eyes widened in shock and before he could let himself sink into the caress his hikari jumped out of his lap and looked down at him with a soft look in his eyes.

"If you haven't figured it out by now, I love you too. Though I couldn't let you off the hook - so I decided to let you have a bit of your own medicine. Joey had no idea, but I couldn't let this opportunity slip." Yugi explained with the best poker face he could muster. Though the bright blush on his cheeks wasn't helping in this situation.

Yami gaped at him like a fish. His light had played him.

"Don't give me the look, Yami!" Yugi scolded playfully.

Suddenly Yugi noted a glint in his lover's crimson eyes.

"I get you back for that. I give you a 5 sec head start," Yami challenged, grinning at Yugi passionately.

Yugi eeped and tried to escape his chuckling love. He made it to his room when his yami tackled him to the bed.

After that only giggling and moans were heard from the room where the couple decided to celebrate their day.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

What do you say? Love me, hate me! Oh I hope it isn't the latter. It was my first one-shot so far! The more I reread this, the more I'm dissatisfied with it. Well, I needed something to get back on writing. Don't worry my other fics will be updated –hopefully soon. Look out for 'Darkness consumes the light'.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames will be used to make popcorn!**

Thank you soooo much to my beta _silvershadowfire_.


End file.
